Staying
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Amar é a arte de saber deixar partir. E eu... Eu te amei. [continuação de Gone][RowenaSalazar]


**Aviso: esta fic faz muito mais sentido se lida em parceria com uma outra, chamada **_**Gone**_** que está disponível no meu profile. Elas são meio que... Juntas.**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

_**Staying**_

Você nunca sorriu. Não para mim, não abertamente, não ao meu redor ou por minha causa.

Você também nunca amou. Nunca me amou. Pois quem ama não abandona, e você partiu. Por vezes, me pego pensando que eu via brilho em seu olhar quando me encarava. Que era por mim que seus olhos sorriam, mesmo que sua boca não acompanhasse o movimento. Que era pela minha presença que seu semblante ficava mais calmo, mais pacífico. Imagino, em quase devaneios, que se tivesse sido eu a pedir, que você teria ficado. Teria amenizado suas idéias, teria acalmado seu coração, e deixaria de buscar a glória para buscar a trivialidade do amor do dia-a-dia.

Delírios. Você não sabe amar.

Seus gestos, seus olhos, seu semblante, sempre foram frios. Como as pedras do castelo que você abandona, e eu o vejo dar um último olhar antes de perder-se nas brumas e desaparecer. Você teria notado que mesmo no frio há beleza? Teria percebido o quão feliz eu seria em poder controlar sua frieza, que alegremente meu coração teria sido seu lar, assim como as pedras frias são o lar dos nossos alunos?

Não, você jamais notou. Nunca percebeu, ou vai ver. Você estava cego pela ambição, pela busca do poder, da pureza. Você não perceberia a simplicidade de algo como amar.

Mas eu ainda debato comigo, tudo que eu vi, tudo que percebi, era apenas minha imaginação? Seria apenas eu? Você nunca teve brilho nos olhos ao me olhar, nunca contemplou meus cabelos, enquanto eles se desprendiam da trança? Nunca disse com olhares o que não se atreveria a dizer com palavras? Nunca contemplou a possibilidade de me ter como sua? O desejo que lia em seus olhos, era apenas parte da sua ambição pelo poder? Um reflexo pálido de sua fome pelo reconhecimento?

O tempo tão maior que passava comigo, ao longo dos anos, abrindo mão da companhia de nossos outros iguais para me ver estudar... Tudo seria parte de sua vontade de tirar proveito de tudo? Descobrir mais através dos meus esforços, construir seus projetos com minhas pesquisas?

Não sei. Seus olhos não traem, sua voz não fala, seu corpo não demonstra.

Você algum da esteve aqui, Salazar? Conosco, _comigo, _ao nosso lado, ao_ meu_ lado? Ou tudo que passamos lado a lado foi apenas o caminho para atingir o seu objetivo, seu meio para chegar ao fim? Sua ambição desmedida pela purificação o cegou até mesmo para o que estava exatamente ao seu lado, à sua frente, em mim?

Talvez tenha. Talvez tudo se resuma apenas ao seu não-ver, à sua ignorância total das coisas que sempre estiveram ao seu alcance. Talvez cada uma das minhas impressões sejam apenas impressões e eu, tão racional, tenha me deixado levar.

Ou talvez você seja tão covarde que jamais me deixou me aproximar o suficiente para realmente vê-lo.

Porque eu... Eu te amei.

Do jeito calado e plácido, na distância. Amei as fantasias que só me permitia ter no limiar entre o sono e o despertar, nos segundos em que não teria que racionalizar ou ser precisa sobre nada.

Gostava de pensar que seu olhar continha fome por mim, maior que a sua fome por poder. Gostava de supor que um dia, você veria que nada se compara à simplicidade de ter alguém ao seu lado, com quem você possa contar, e que nomes na história não garantem felicidade.

Eles são apenas isso. Nomes.

Nossos corações não se comprazem com os elogios feitos depois que nos vamos, mas eu ficaria feliz com seus sorrisos, se eles fossem apenas meus. Se eu, ao menos, tivesse tido mais alguns deles, eu teria visto mais do que vi. Teria tido coragem de tentar me aproximar, mas nunca pude.

Talvez porque não houvesse nada a mais para ser visto.

Você nunca amou nada a não ser sua fama, sua ambição e você mesmo. Eu devotaria meus dias a vê-lo caminhar ao meu lado. Você não conseguiria sobreviver sabendo que era importante apenas para mim, mesmo que fosse o que há de mais importante em mim.

Na verdade, você jamais teria me amado se eu tivesse sido sua.

Teríamos destruído um ao outro, não teríamos? O cotidiano teria tirado seus véus, eu saberia cada gesto seu, e conheceria cada uma das expressões de seu rosto. Seu mistério e seu ar distante, seus meios sorriso frios, a maneira como encarava os desafios, tudo seria parte da minha vida, não haveria mais nada a desvendar, não haveria mais incertezas, você estaria ali, ao meu lado, comigo, sempre.

E a eternidade tem o poder de tornar banais os atos puros, o cotidiano desmistifica o encanto de tudo, deixa simples os atos que antes nos fascinavam.

Você _realmente_ já não teria brilho nos olhos ao me fitar e nem eu desejaria saber quais eram seus pensamentos. Não temeria suas ações, não passaria horas com apenas você em meus pensamentos por não saber o que realmente queria.

Conhecê-lo realmente seria torná-lo simples. Tê-lo de verdade, seria perdê-lo para todo o sempre.

O amor não dura mais do que o tempo que um mistério leva para ser desvendado. E desvendar você seria o fim do que jamais será, mas que tem o sabor agre-doce do que poderia ter sido.

Eu ainda posso imaginar como seria estar entre seus braços, se o gosto de sua boca seria frio como seus sorrisos, se suas mãos teriam um toque de gelo, ou se desmentiriam sua pose e teriam um calor bem vindo, no qual eu me sentiria bem.

Você conserva seus véus. Eu conservo meus encantos.

Cada um com nossos próprios mistérios e exatamente por isso, nosso amor dura, para sempre, como os nomes de nossas casas.

Minha vida segue, assim como sei que a sua também foi em frente. Por vezes, desejo saber o que aconteceu com você, mas então imagino que esteja em algum país distante, ensinando como fazia aqui, ou talvez tenha se perdido pelo mundo, visitando lugares desconhecidos.

E mais uma vez o sabor do irreal torna-se melhor do que contemplar a realidade e é com ele que me vou.

Você vive. Entre as paredes frias do castelo, e os gramados da cor de seus olhos. Em minha imaginação e no limiar entre meus sonhos e minha consciência.

Nosso não-amor vive. Com a não firmeza das faltas e a não solidez das ausências. Amar é a arte de saber deixar partir.

E eu... Eu te amei.

Sempre.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

N.A: Obrigada à Sweet e à Jeh que me aturaram escrevendo. ;)


End file.
